sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/24 April 2016
12:22 bot ping 12:22 Huh. 12:24 there should be a limit on how many times a user enters and exits the chat without saying anything. 12:24 It's not always their fault. 12:24 It may be connection issues. 12:27 Quick question how do bots talk if they are a program if someone isn't operating them manually 12:27 I am being operated manually. 12:24 It's not always their fault. 12:24 It may be connection issues. 12:27 Quick question how do bots talk if they are a program if someone isn't operating them manually 12:27 I am being operated manually. 12:27 wait oops 12:27 Ahhh okay 12:27 conecion issue 12:34 Did anyone order fresh idiot? 12:34 Enchi lives. 12:34 I come with pepper. 12:34 I also can be used with salt(y). 12:38 hi enchi 12:39 hi 12:42 also 12:42 im going to get killed for this but 12:42 black kyurem scares me 12:27 conecion issue 12:34 Did anyone order fresh idiot? 12:34 Enchi lives. 12:34 I come with pepper. 12:34 I also can be used with salt(y). 12:38 hi enchi 12:39 hi 12:42 also 12:42 im going to get killed for this but 12:42 black kyurem scares me 12:56 test 01:39 o 02:04 yes 07:19 Yea 07:21 <12gemstopaz> YEAH!! 08:05 <12gemstopaz> hi 08:05 What 08:06 <12gemstopaz> nothin 08:06 Please tell me 08:06 <12gemstopaz> i was just saying hi 08:06 Mm hm 08:06 <12gemstopaz> i really wass! 08:07 Ok -_- 08:07 <12gemstopaz> i swear i was 08:07 Ill be watching you ill be watching you 08:07 <12gemstopaz> nooooo!!!!! 08:08 Hmm 08:10 <12gemstopaz> bleh! 08:12 Im alive 08:12 <12gemstopaz> so am i 08:12 Hi stevidot hey peri 08:16 Hi 08:17 <12gemstopaz> hi 08:08 Hmm 08:10 <12gemstopaz> bleh! 08:12 Im alive 08:12 <12gemstopaz> so am i 08:12 Hi stevidot hey peri 08:16 Hi 08:17 <12gemstopaz> hi 08:40 * DaniSkies -ify 08:42 BINCH!!! 08:43 Here we go. 08:43 oh dear 08:44 DANi 08:44 DANI 08:44 PM 08:53 lallapalooza 08:53 wh 08:53 it's a song we are doing in band 08:54 oh i see 09:05 so 09:05 how about them 09:05 ,,,rock people 09:13 ... 09:15 ,,,, 09:15 I'm going to drop out of the gala 09:16 I've already left so //freedommmmmm 09:16 the day is almost over :u 09:16 im happy because nobody harassed me the entire time 09:17 I'm out now :0 09:17 there were some people who kinda ruined the fun part 09:18 and then it was just "everyone interacts while 1 user is awkward" 09:18 right 09:18 so yea 09:18 im not sure if ill be here in 6 months so 09:19 if i am then maybe we'll try it again 09:19 It annoys me when people show up to social events and not be social. 09:19 i only wasnt active/social bc i was spending a lot of yesterday with my mom 09:19 if not rael and if i'm still around, i can try to revive the gala in october as needed. i just won't be too active on roleplay 09:20 who came back after 5 weeks of being on military duty 09:20 so naturally id be happy to see her again :v 09:20 i lasted 9 months on OF so I'm not really expecting to be that active in October so it's up to whoever's in staff by that time. 09:21 I'm probably going to leave staff but still remain active 09:21 why leave staff? 09:21 I'm trying to be a cmod on canon 09:21 are you not able to be CM on both?? :0 09:22 it's stress inducing so nyeh 09:22 o 09:22 * DaniSkies flashbacks 09:22 Well this place doesnt stress me out at all 09:22 infact 09:22 both me and SIMU want to mod on canon 09:22 we both lowkey hate it here 09:22 well 09:23 me atleast 09:23 for me, it was stressing to be a chat moderator at two places and an admin on quite a few others i say while trying to adopt the lieat wiki 09:23 idk about him 09:23 lmao why do you hate it 09:23 I shouldn't say hate. 09:23 more like 09:24 annoys me. 09:24 why?? 09:24 there are many factors of why 09:24 I'm not going to say 09:25 99.9% of the time when someone doesnt say why something annoys them to me it's my fault i'll take ur word for it :u 09:25 it's not you 09:25 I would have said something by now 09:25 see i always say that too 09:26 ok? 09:26 tru fect 09:26 i said that to aaden and jinx and loOK HOW POORLY THAT TURNED OUT 09:26 I really am bad at remembering who they are 09:27 what makes you think you're the main reason? 09:27 haha um 09:27 well you see 09:27 i MEAN 09:27 i literally bitch abt everything that doesnt fit my opinions 09:28 also my terrible past with old fanon caused all problems to be blamed on me and it's my automatic mental wiring to blame an issue on myself even if i had nothing to do with it 09:28 the things you find on other wikis : Did you know that during action by the UK Gay Liberation Front (GLF) to disrupt a Christian morality campaign in 1971, a GLF "bishop" began an impromptu sermon urging people to "keep on sinning"? 09:28 oh okay sounds kinda like me 09:29 trevor. 09:29 tony 09:29 it. is. not. about. you. 09:29 no but im too much of a selfish bitch to realize that :3c 09:30 o 09:30 well 09:31 um 09:31 cough 09:31 yes, cough, i've been doing nothing but cough for the last two weeks 09:31 cough hack cough 09:31 * DaniSkies whoops 09:32 current mood : no 09:32 same 09:33 why are the last four weeks of school the hardest and most stressful? 09:34 >"four" 09:34 //crying 09:35 i have until june 15 09:35 i have about 8 more weeks yeah 09:35 eww 09:36 why so much? 09:36 i have short school days 09:36 7:20-2 09:36 oh 09:37 we started on like August 28 or something 09:37 8:00-3:10 09:37 and the school says we have to make up for typhoon days 09:37 ,,,which we didn't have for the past two years 09:37 >http://puu.sh/oupLe.png 09:37 //snark snark snark snark 09:38 oupLe 09:38 lol 09:38 sounds fancy 09:38 i hate myself 09:39 i should (not) run into the rwbyff chat for like one second, be like "HI!" and then leave 09:40 hi odrey uvu#// 09:40 helo 09:40 UR ICON 09:40 faq: yes my icon is nyan lin 09:40 ik 09:40 i love lin 09:40 lin is 09:40 my son? 09:40 but also my husbando 09:40 same 09:40 i like looking at his face 09:41 hes a cinnamon roll 09:41 #ProtectLin2k16 09:41 i must leave now, i'll talk to you guys at a later point in time. bye bye uvu#// 09:41 * DaniSkies poof 09:42 cya dani 09:42 there is a story behind my icon tho 09:43 basically i went on cppw chat (no wikiadude to be annoying and misgender me and bully my friends hes blocked) and the new thing there bc a buro made their icon nyan papyrus is these things and i was like "HEY EXCUSE TO MAKE MY ICON LIN" 09:45 brb ugh 09:46 lin manuel miranda? more like 09:47 i want him linside me 09:47 * Raelcontor is shot 09:47 trevorpls 09:47 well ethically it's slightly less illegal than my fnm years 09:48 give or take 20 years 09:49 i think i finished the plans for Sequoia Shores 09:49 https://etherpad.net/p/Sequoia_Shores_Plans 09:50 i may add another district 09:50 and a bank owner 09:50 but eh 09:54 http://www.strawpoll.me/10040398 choose a thing 09:55 are you seriously changing ur username again 09:55 ^ 09:55 odrey i think u have an addiction 09:55 considering it. 09:55 not sure yet 09:55 probably not tho 09:56 so to answer the question here, idk 09:56 o ok 09:56 its just "i want to, but i also don't. let's go ahead and pick a username" 09:58 I voted but I son't support you changing your name again 09:58 don't 09:59 neon-rain 09:59 2k19 10:00 fun fact: sequoia shores was originally gonna be called moonrise canyons, BUT im making moonrise canyons another neighborhood with different sims 10:00 oh i thought that was for a fanon serious 10:00 nope it was for sims 10:00 why did u think it said main sims on the pad 10:03 i wasnt really reading all of it 10:24 icon change? 10:25 YUP 10:25 IM KATTYDO 10:25 KATTYDOT 10:25 DONT YOU DARE RUB MY BELLY! 10:25 o 10:26 so 10:26 back 10:26 wb 10:26 thank 10:26 anyone wanna rub my belly? 10:26 holy shit i really do need to draw spoilers 10:26 like :vvv 10:26 tell me 10:26 who 10:26 it 10:26 is 10:26 im gonna get on some pj-- 10:26 I CANT IM SORRY 10:27 rub my beeellllllyyyy 10:27 rub iti 10:27 ew no trog 10:27 ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THERES 5 OF THEM AND THEYRE MEAN 10:27 ;-; 10:27 O 10:27 oh 10:27 KATTYDOT NEEDS BELLY RUBS 10:27 its 10:27 dak trolls 10:27 right 10:27 no 10:27 ,_, 10:27 bye then 10:27 dammit shit 10:27 omfg i already drew all of them like 60 times,,, 10:27 oh 10:27 dak 10:27 no already drew them :u 10:27 then who 10:28 i never even told u about them lmao 10:28 oh 10:28 are they gems :0 10:28 ye 10:28 Artsy Outcast 10:28 then who 10:28 :O 10:28 dani knows and aptos knows 10:28 thats it i think 10:28 aptos kinda shoved it out of me lmao 10:29 pl e a e 10:29 ive actually shown you it like 5 times andre 10:29 IVE SHOWN ALL OF THE STAFF MULTIPLE TIMES AND NOT ONCE DID ANYONE ASK 10:29 SO NO. U DO NOT GET MY ATTENTION 10:29 WELL I DOTN FUCKIGN REMEMBER 10:29 OH OK 10:29 * Raelcontor is whisked away 10:30 bye feliciia 10:30 bonch!!! 10:30 i didnt see 10:30 bO t CH 10:30 and im staff 10:30 it was before u were staff 10:30 so can I know 10:30 ? 10:30 no :3c 10:30 lsiten eva botc h m a rei 10:30 cri 10:30 nobody will know until the season 1A finale!!1!! 10:31 lis tnen e VA b Ot CH m Ar eE 10:31 tell me or 10:31 or 10:31 fuck it i quit 10:31 sure ill tell you in the most cryptic way possible 10:31 kk 10:31 wait 10:31 sTOP SAYING THAT IM 10:31 i can literally just g------------ 10:31 what the fuck 10:31 KK IS KARKATS NICKNAME IN HOMESTUCK I CRY 10:31 oh no 10:32 homestuck gems 10:32 no omfg 10:32 ew ew ew 10:32 thats 10:32 THEN WHAT 10:32 really nasty 10:32 IM ABT TO TELL U 10:32 kK 10:32 WAIT OOPS 10:32 I 10:32 just rememebred what you said about karkat 10:32 sorry 10:33 >rememebred 10:33 >reMEMEbred 10:33 NICE 10:33 istheere a pr ob l em e va b otch ma r ie 10:33 OH 10:33 tha nk 10:33 meme,, 10:34 He explains that it's a SPOILER. There are nine SPOILERs-- all of them accessories that transform a Diamond into SPOILERS. They were born with these SPOILERS from the moment Rainbow Diamond split up. He says the SPOILER is named SPOILER. RM asks what the gems in the SPOILER are for. He says they're corrupted gems imprisoned in them, and they don't power the SPOILER itself-- however, the gems’ previous abilities carry on over to the SPOILERl Diamond. He explains that he used to be The SPOILER. 10:34 WOW!!! 10:34 IM STILL CONFUS ED 10:34 THATS THE POINT 10:35 I get it 10:35 here andre ill give u a second hint 10:36 im confused 10:37 They all regroup and MSD GOES GAY, making MSD the current youngest GAY. Upon regenerating, he summons his weapon and threatens to kill GAY. GAY grows nervous and apologizes. He tries to explain that it's all his fault, and he just missed being GAY. He asks MSD if he misses being GAY. 10:38 this one is much more in depth this time 10:39 hi aptos 10:40 Oh. I actually understand the spoiler one 10:41 Also, is it against the gala rules to goad and or insult a gem? 10:41 SEE I TOLD U APTOS KNOWS 10:41 and not really 10:42 just dont strut in like "SUP FUCKHEADS!!!1" 10:42 Yea, it actually makes perfect sense. Though i didnt know that the SPOILER had corrupted gems in it. 10:42 ye 10:42 And good, cuz MM is basically taking advantage of Ice and rube being unable to attack by hitting emotional vulnerabilities 10:42 With cheesy puns. 10:43 theres been some pretty MEH rpers at the gala 10:46 haha im such a bad rper 10:46 I don't want to edit I have 420 edits 10:46 I almost forgot this place was a thing. rip 10:46 rip in piss 10:46 don't question the my icon, grace 10:47 I won't? 10:47 Idk what to even question tbh. 10:47 Besides why I am here. 10:47 i love lin 10:47 more than i love myself 10:49 does it make my series sound sexual if the seasons are labeled as climaxes ? 10:49 OMFG 10:49 they are 10:49 zenzi omf 10:49 Aeternum (Series) 10:49 look 10:49 you guys think i'm playing 10:49 there are five climaxes 11:01 i killed chat 11:02 no im just writing AA right now 11:02 I am sorta planning something out with object. 11:03 and also reading. so multitasking. 11:03 im just 11:03 existing 11:03 killing chat 11:05 kk 11:05 currently waiting for some type of drama to go down at the gala 11:06 wat for odd to slap MSD with a leather glove, challenge him to a duel, and break the chandeliers 11:18 TREVOR 11:18 yes? 11:19 can I mention ODD in my series? 11:19 in what manner 11:20 Hi 11:20 GJD (Golden Jubilee Diamond) and TD (Tereshchenko Diamond) would just mention the name. 11:20 hi peri 11:20 that's it really 11:20 id be 100% fine with that 11:20 Hello Peri. 11:21 actually, trevor 11:22 huh 11:22 his name being mentioned will start a fight 11:22 omg 11:22 go for it 11:23 ok 11:25 <12gemstopaz> grace fire,remember that Trapped thread you made? 11:25 O. Yes? 11:28 12gemstopaz 11:28 have you been here this whole time? 11:28 brb for dinner! 11:29 <12gemstopaz> yeah 11:32 all these users on the chat and its dead 11:32 <12gemstopaz> on't worry, i wasn't being a stalker 11:35 i see... 11:36 <12gemstopaz> i wasn't 2016 04 24